iron_throne_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Aegon Targaryen
Prince Aegon Targaryen was the son of Rhaegar Targaryen, the once crown prince of the Iron Throne. If Aegon would have ascended the Iron Throne he would have ruled as King Aegon VI. History Early Life Aegon was born to Prince Rhaegar Targaryen and Princess Elia Martell. During the sack of King's Landing during Robert's Rebellion it was believed that he was murdered by Gregor Clegane alongside his mother and sister. This however was not true, as he was smuggled out of the city at the last second and sent to Essos under the exile to grow up under the exile and former Hand of the King, Jon Connington. While growing up in Essos Aegon was exposed to a variety of scenarios, shaping him to rule one day. Aegon was taught to fish alongside the small folk to gain an appreciation for them, he was taught to be a knight, he was taught that kingship was his duty, and that he must put the people before himself in his rule. War for the Throne Aegon gains the support of the Golden Company and initially heads east of Essos so find and wed his aunt,Queen Daenerys to join their forces and conquer Westeros. However he is dissuaded from the idea after a meeting withTyrion Lannister, where he decides that he must go west not east, and await his aunt in Westeros. Aegon initially lands in Westeros near Storm's End and lays immediate siege to the city. After a bloody siege which he personally leads himself, Aegon is able to capture the city and use it as his base of operations. After his victory, Aegon received an envoy from Dorne offering Arianne Martell's hand in marriage in exchange for Dornish support against the Iron Throne. Aegon refuses this offer, preferring to wait and marry his aunt Daenerys instead should she arrive in Westeros. Shortly after, Aegon received word that the Tyrell host has left King's Landing leaving the city very vulnerable to attack. Aegon seeing the opportunity marches immediatley with all his strength towards the city. Defeat at King's Landing Aegon leads the siege of King's Landing personally, and commits all his strength to breaking down the Mud Gate to gain access to the city. When he enters the city he is met with fierce opposition from the Baratheon forces, just as Aegon starts to gain ground, he receives word that his aunt has landed in Westeros and was joining the siege, but as a third party, not an ally. Daenerys encamps outside the Mud Gate, trapping the majority of Aegon's forces inside the city. Aegon realizing his position and seeing the Dragons fly overhead realizes that the battle is lost and orders a hasty retreat. Aegon manages to escape the city with his life, but his defeat at the Battle for King's Landing destroyed most of his power and any hope he had to seize the Throne. Aegon retreated to the Stormlands and attempt to regroup and rally his forces at Griffin's Roost. However The Golden Company had abandoned him and as a result his host was scarce and made up of only a few loyal levies. Aegon and Daenerys do battle once again at Griffin's Roost and Aegon is swiftly defeated by the Royal Forces and Aegon is killed in battle. Any remaining soldiers of the Golden Company and Arianne Martell fled overseas. Family Tree * Aerys Targaryen - Deceased * Rhaella Targaryen - Deceased ** Rhaegar Targaryen - Deceased ** Elia Martell - Deceased *** Rhaenys Targaryen - Deceased *** Aegon Targaryen - 'Deceased ** Viserys Targaryen - Deceased ** 'Daenerys Targaryen - Deceased ** Crispian Celtigar *** Maekar Targaryen - Deceased *** Aegor Targaryen - Deceased **** Alysanne Targaryen *** Leaysa Velaryon ** Jasper Arryn *** Valarr Targaryen Category:Targaryen Category:Crownlander Category:Non-Player Made Category:Deceased Category:Valyrian